just a fairydream
by yuken-child
Summary: a short tale a princess Serenity's slip down a rabbit hole and her journey through a fairytale wonderland to return home.
1. 1

**Chapter 1:** _down the rabbit hole and meetings with a wolf_

To be followed with full disclaimer 

The golden haired princess walked happily through the sun-drenched meadows of late spring. The grass shown a vivacious green and flowers of every shade and dye adorned the vast valley of which the princess descended into. She saw a snow-white cottontail rabbit hop speedily though the tall grasses. She took after only to see it zip down a hole she stepped toward the whole and peered down the hole suspiciously. All of sudden she was falling down an abyss the wind rushed past, chaffing her face as she fell. She suddenly hit the ground she with fwump (after all her skirts did have quite the effect of padding one good thing). She opened her eyes after all she had closed them in fright while falling. A great forest rose around her (she quivered slightly for it was rather forbidding.) light shone in from brakes in the canopy above but not enough to warm the chilling air.

"Endymion." She sobbed convulsively as she sat up but quickly regained control of herself. She soon strengthened her resolve and stood brushing herself off wavering only slightly and marched off down a convenient path her skirt swaying violently as she marched forward. She found the forest quite beautiful and its birds songs quite soothing she soon came upon a fork in the path she stood for a moment contemplating when she spotted a wolf in gentlemanly attire slipping a comb through his silky blond hair combing it back and looking into a hand mirror he then slipped both of these articles into his pocket for safe keeping then seemed to noticed he was being watched by a short gorgeous young blond girl. She blinked her bright blue eyes as she noticed him coming toward and turned and ran. He ran after her yelling.

"No! Please wait!" he finally grabbed her around the wrist she stalled and stopped her head turned towards him. He bent over breathing hard for a moment holding up one hand/paw signifying break then caught his breath a took her hand in his and turned on the charm. "Bonjour mademoiselle." He kissed her hand, she looked slightly disturbed "Would be so kind as to give me your address I'm afraid I have cough misplaced mine." She ripped her hands from his clutches. And shook her head sadly while staring at him in outrage.

"You really need to find new pick up lines I'm mean how long has that one been in use honestly I bet my mother even had it used one her and she is several hundred years old!" A black haired girl with violet eyes dressed in a red cloak skipped past them with a basket in hand the while the princess saw he but paid no attention the wolf focused intensely on the attractive girl in the crimson cloak. The princess continued her lecture.

" Couldn't you come up with something like…" she broke off mid rant as the wolf ran off after the red cloaked girl yelling

"wait! I've lost my address may I have yours. " The princess sighed exasperatedly muttering "baka" and continued down the path she'd chosen.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Little Red Riding Hood or Alice in Wonderland. Events, persons, or lines that seem similar however, are not a coincidence._


	2. 2

**Chapter 2:** _Sensei Snow White and the 12 ninjas and Goldylocks? Or not._

To be followed with full disclaimer

Night soon came and she shivered and shook from the cold. Her feet hurt from walking and owls had started hooting making the forest rather spooky. Fortunately she soon spotted a small cabin tucked back in the woods she hurried toward it she knocked on the door. A brown haired woman with green eyes opened the door a slit.

" Hello I have been traveling by foot all day. Would you be so kind as to allow my stay for the eve in your home." The princess smiled in a friendly manner the woman called over her shoulder.

" Well what do you think boys?"

"Yeah let 'er in." said one voice

"Nine." one growled

"snor…" said another the girl turn back to other once the general consensus was yes.

" Why don't you come in." she said and opened the door all the way. The princess saw twelve short men dressed in black nothing but a slit a cross their eyes were showing. One lay the on wood floor snoring up a storm another two move gracefully in synchronized in form, four sparred while one lay unconscious from the and another lay moaning. Another sharpened his shuriken grumbling and one meditated by the fire another studying a text. As for the woman she wore a full black skirt with a black gi top with red stitches and a white apron over it and had a wooden mixing spoon in hand her wavy brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her ear were adorned with rose earrings she towered over her.

"hi I'm snow white" she said bowing her head and examining her.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I'm uh… I'm serenity" she said curtsying properly.

"Nice to meet you serenity." She the short man who had previously been reading a scroll tug on snow whites skirt for attention. He kneeled before her and bowed

" Master will you instruct me in the 3rd dan form?"(AN: sorry I only remember a little bit from tae kwon do which I took (way back) during middle school) he said intensely.

"Sure one sec." she set the spoon down in the kitchen and walked back out into the room. She motioned for the princess to take a seat. And came into stance then did the form her skirt swishing as she did it was graceful and beautiful not to mention fiercely vicious. She completed it, not one mistake and in skirts. Serenity looked at her with awe while she taught it to the ninja. After snow white finished she offered serenity some food. Eventually she fell asleep on the floor next to the fire. She rose unexpectedly early she yawned a stretched and trotted to the kitchen she found so food left there for her by snow white with a note to her she took the food and quietly crept out the door. She walked for awhile and saw a blue haired girl calculating the trajectory of her golden ball it landed near a frog who shoved it down a shallow well. The blue haired princess begged for him to get it for her but replied with a request in return 'only if you share your food and pillow with me for four nights' she agreed to as she need to finish her research on gravity but upon discovering the ball beslimed in sludge left to go clean it with the frog hopping after her. She continued to walk and soon night came once again. She tried to scout out shelter but found none she attempted to lose consciousness to the world of dreams but failed and resolved to keep traveling by night. Several hours after sun down she spotted a little brick cabin. She approached it quickly and knocked politely after getting no answerer she frowned knocked progressively faster attaining the level of frantic pounding which the door yielded to swinging open she carefully stuck her head inside it was warm and homey though rather messy. She smelled food her eyes darted and she sniffed the air for clues she had eaten all of her food a long time back her stomach growled loudly confirming this. She spotted three large bowls she approached them they were ramen. She tasted the first one she panted and spit it out. 'Way too spicy.' She went to the next bowl it was cold and nearly congealed and quite flavorless to boot she swallowed the bite with a gulp in any case and moved to the last bowl it was quite warm and tasty she gobbled up quickly. " I think now I'd like to sit down now and she left the table and sat on the first one she climbed into the chair and looked down ' this one is too tall ' she thought and slid out of the chair and to the next 'this one is too squeaky' she thought as she stood and made her way to the next chair she collapsed on it and a leg broke off she sat shocked for a moment and stood and looked at the chair ' I suppose I should fix that… but I'm really tired.' she yawned confirming this " I'll fix it in the morning." she yawned and turned her back and walked to what she thought was the bedroom. "G'night." She said to no one in particular and went into the bedroom there were three bedrooms each with a bed inside she tried them the first was too hard it had felt like she was laying on cement, the second too soft she had nearly been enveloped by it as she sunk in she had fought frantically to get out and she made her way to the last bed and collapsed on it simultaneously falling into deep sleep. Five hours later three furry looking individuals made their way back to the cabin.

"Baka don't you know " shortcuts always lead to long delays"."

" Shush you agreed with me at the time "

"Look the door's open" the shortest said

"baka I told you to lock the door it just isn't safe anymore these days not even in the middle of no where, look a thief probably got into our house the shorter one growled and stepped in the house cautiously

"Look! My ramen! My ramen has been eaten from." the tallest bellowed

" Mine too" the other one previously nagging him said said.

"But they ate all of mine " the shortest lamented rubbing the bowl against his cheek his eyes closed in mourning for his breakfast.

"look the chairs to."

"Mine is broken." The shortest screeched. They went to the bedroom to see if anything was amiss there.

" Hey mine has been slept in." The tallest intoned in and outraged voice.

"Mine too" the other said in an annoyed voice.

"Someone is still sleeping in mine."

"Nani!" the others to said in unison and scrambled to the other door there lay a beautiful gold haired woman. The stared her eyes fluttered open and saw three dark shaggy figures looming at the door and screamed.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The three figures yelled in unison.

" Lions? No… tigers? No… bears? oh my!"

" We're not bears! We're pigs, we're just wearing fur coats. Where is your coat it's quite cool outside you know?" one who spoke shiny black hair another shoulder length white blond the last had long brown wavy hair.

"I'm lost."

"That still doesn't explain the lack of coat. Look… we all have really bad hangovers and we want our beds back."

"Yeah." The others said slightly delayed but in unison.

"So out you go" and they shove her out the door.

"Please let me stay atleast 'til first light. I know how to make prairie oysters." She yelled frantically into the door still held open a crack.

"Trust me meatball head we definitely know how to make those. We've probably made that one way more times than you unless your boyfriend and friends drink every night."

"They do not! My Husband Endymion drinks seldom and he can hold his liquor!"

"Jeez meatball head you're married what are you 13."

"I'm 16 you idiot."

"What is your husband, 16 as well or is an older guy in his 40's perhaps?"

"He is 20, thank you very much. Look I don't have to stand here and take this crap."

"That's what I've telling you meatball head now head on home."

"Erg have I not told you that I'm lost and cannot go home."

"Tell you what there is a wall not far to from here, to the north, where Humpty de Dumty took spill off of not to long ago. And right now all his kings horses and all his kings men are still investigating for possible homicide or building defects so maybe one of them can tell you what to do. G'Night meatball head." He said and slammed the door. She shivered.

"Which way is north?"

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Snow White and the 12 dwarves or Goldylocks or The Three Pigs or the Wizard of Oz or the one with the frog prince and the golden bauble and the princess whom has to let him sleep on her pillow and eat of her plate for four nights and then the curse from the witch would be released and he'd be turned back into a prince. Events, persons, or lines that seem similar however are not a coincidence.**_

_** -this is a quote from a book by JRR Tolkien **_


	3. 3

**Chapter 3:** _Let down your hair, spin gold, beauty wakes, and the end of the yellow brick road the dramatic yet concise conclusion of the plot I ripped off a movie I made for Spanish class._

To be followed with full disclaimer

Not knowing which direction was north she naturally took off heading south. Soon she came upon a soaring tower. She saw a slender blond sitting on the windowsill of an oversized window staring into the distance combing her lengthy pale blond hair.

"Oy what are you doing up there."

"I'm waiting for my hansom prince to come save me."

"You know if you just let down your hair I could come save you."

"But then I might not ever get to meet my prince charming."

"You'd risk being trapped up there until you die on the off chance that some rich and powerful not necessarily handsome or decent guy is gonna come to this god forsaken place-ahem tower and risk his life to save you."

"My prince will come for me."

"ooookay…good luck." Serenity said stomping off getting more and more irritated with her situation every moment. She quickly found herself lost in a forest again. Two young children with a unhealthy greenish tinge to their skin; a boy with blue hair with redish pink highlights and a girl with pink hair and pale blue highlights, went skipping by hand in hand pausing frequently to pick up a stone. She stared after but then jumped as she felt a strong wiry hand close around her wrist. She saw a little hooded old man with multicolored hand grasping her.

"I've found you didn't think you could get away could you." He said in a creaky old voice and a tugged her through the forest with amazing speed and into a house and up to an attic. He dumped her in front of a spinning wheel.

"Spin!" He screeched she put her hand forward to touch the wheel and a felt a sharp prick of pain in her figure and the world swirled around her.

She felt warm lips covering her own she could tell by the lips on her own and the scent drowning her senses it was Endymion.

"Endy." She whispered and reached up and pulled him into a tight hug and consequently down on top of her. He pulled back.

" Serenity, open your eyes sunshine." He said gently. She opened her eyes slowly the room was bright with light blazing through the windows but much of the light was blocked by Endy, her mother Queen Selene of the moon, her father king Apollo of the sun, Endy's father King Endymion of the earth, Endy's mother Queen Gaia of the earth, all of the senshi, all of Endy's the generals, and not to mention a few palace hands. All stared intently some with smirks. She let go of him quickly and a whole body blush tinted her skin crimson and she pulled the blanket over her head and hunkered back down into the bed.

"Serenity, love, you should get up you've been asleep for the past few days."

"Yep and now I'm going back to sleep."

"Serenity."

"Erg."

"Please, we thought you were in a coma." She sat up abruptly.

"Well I wasn't I was just dreaming I'm fine. Thank you for worrying but you can all go now." The servants exited the room quickly. The parents left with dubious glances that promised further inquiry.

"Dreaming? What were you dreaming?" Rei enquired.

"Well a lot of things I was lost and well you were there, and you were there and well all of you in one form or another. And oh Endy!" she exclaimed as she hugged him "there's no place like home."

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Repunzle, Rumplestiltskin, Sleeping Beauty, Hanzel and Gretle or the Wizard of Oz. Events, persons or lines that seem similar however are not a coincidence._**


End file.
